A Young Mother's Broken Heart
by Miss.Princeton143
Summary: "Is she my daughter?" He whispered quietly. After all these years, the lies, the tears... he finally put two and two together. Our little mixed race baby looked up into the eyes that matched hers. "Yes.." I whsipered back. SodaxOC *OCs from SYOC included*
1. Prolouge

**Chapter one::A Young Mother's Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or Chrissy Anderson! :0**

"Mommy?" Tiny tan hands shook the woman in her ivory bed. A moan escaped her mouth. "Mommy!"

The woman sat up then, brushing down her unruly black curls. Rubbing her dark eyes, her gaze lazily slid to the child who woke her.

"Yes, baby?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"I had another nightmare."

A sigh followed those words but not one of annoyance; it was one of worry.

"How about you sleep with mommy tonight?"

The child nodded eagerly before climbing into bed next to her mother. Wrapping her arms around her little baby girl, the young mom sighed heavily for the second time.

Her normally beautiful brown skin had a clammy look to it as if she'd been sick. Thoughts had been running through her mind all night, pestering her like gnats on a hot summer day. Some were of her baby's wellbeing, her car, her job...

Her eviction notice.

A glare not meant for anyone in particular settled in her eyes. Why was she getting kicked out? The other tenants of the apartment didn't want a black woman and her mixed race child there. At all.

When she'd told her big brother, he insisted for the two to come and live with him in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Her youngest brother had no problem clearing the spacious attic for them and buying their furniture. She had willingly accepted, until she realized the consequences of moving back to her old home.

That meant the possibility of running into the gang, the Soc vs Greaser war (she belonged to the latter), and Soda.

A breath caught in her throat a she thought of his name. It felt foreign in her mind since she'd had most of their memories together locked away. She just wished he was erased from her memory completely.

Pushing those thoughts away, she checked the time. It was only 2:32 in the morning and she didn't plan on leaving until 9. By then, she'd be on the road to her new life… literally and figuratively.

"Whatever." The woman muttered under her breath, rolling over with her gorgeous half asleep baby still in her arms. Shutting her eyes, she tired to fall into a peaceful sleep. She was sure as hell going to need it.

XoXoXoXo

Sodapop sighed, staring up at the afternoon sky. It was just another routine day at the DX for him, only today business was slow. Now, the good looking blonde was taking his fifth break of the day, seeing as his services weren't needed.

"Hey Soda!" A feminine voice shouted.

Turning, he drunk in the image if a petite girl with layered brown hair and bright green eyes. Her sun kissed skin brought out the color in her eyes and her barely there freckles could only be seen up close. A black tank top, pink skirt, and black converse covered her body.

He flashed her a bright smile which she equally returned. "Hey Chrissy. What's up?"

Seventeen year old Chrissy Anderson skidded to a stop in front of him and kissed his cheek.

"Eh, nothing much." She pulled her pink skirt up a little more so the end sat at the top of her thighs. "How's my favorite blonde?"

"Can't complain." He smirked at her. "And look at what you're wearing."

She giggled as he took her hand and twirled her in a circle so he could get a full body view of her.

"Trying to impress Steve, huh?"

A raging blush spread across her face at the sound of her crush's name.

"No!" She denied haughtily. "...Where is he by the way?"

Soda laughed before motioning behind him. "In the back working on some cars."

"Thank youuuuuu!" Chrissy sing songed as she walked towards the garage.

"Use a condom!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sodapop Curtis!"

His laughter filled the air. The sound of a car pulling up made him stop, smooth out his DX uniform, and walk towards it. "Aye, Sodapop! What's up, my man?"

A smile threatened to break said man's face in two. He should've known.

"Jameek! Long time no see!"

Leaning into the car, Sodapop gave Jameek a handshake.

Jameek Penrose was a handsome twenty something year old. He was tall, had bright hazel eyes, and a dark complexion. He kept his black hair buzzed sort. Most people didn't like him because he was black, but Sodapop Cutis was no racist.

"Sorry, man, I've been busy working, y'know?" He sent his friend a smile before turning to the backseat. "Aye, Damion! Don't be rude; Say hello to Soda."

A head popped from the back seat.

"Hey Soda!" Ten year old Damion Penrose called enthusiastically. He was the spitting image of his brother, only with ink black curls and freckles across his cheeks. "Can we come over tonight?"

Jameek sent his little brother a look. "Damion, it's rude to just invite yourself over someone's hou-"

"Aw, don't sweat it." Sodapop waved his hand. "Sure you guys can. You're like my family! C'mon now."

Jameek smirked. "Thanks, man. You're the coolest white guy I know."

Soda threw his head back and gave a genuine laugh.

"Anyway, man, my sister is moving back." Sodapop almost choked on air.

"H-Hazelle's coming back?"

The black man nodded.

"When?"

"She should be here in a day or two." Jameek nodded before continuing hesitantly. "Yeah. The tenants of her apartment back in Ohio didn't want her there so they kicked her out."

Soda was almost tempted to ask why but, the answer was very obvious.

"I don't know why people are racist," Sodapop muttered his thoughts out loud. Jameek gazed at the ground. "Its just so fucking... stupid. Like why would you hate somebody just because they have darker skin than you do."

"Yea..."

"Anyway," Sodapop continued bubbly. "Ya'll are coming over and I'll make food and it'll be a typical night with the gang."

Damion, who was too busy messing with the car radio to hear their little exchange, looked up at them.

"Yay! Thanks Soda!"

Soda nodded to them both before walking back towards the garage.

_She's coming back... After all these years..._

Sodapop shook his head, desperately in need of a cigarette.

**~XO~**

**YAY FIRST CHPTER DONE! :D I'll probably be updating every weekend and, if I'm lucky, during the week. And I PM'ed the OCs that made it into the story; every chapter one will be introduced since I don't want to overload people with characters and names to remember. Anyway, R&R and you get a virtual cookie! :3 Love you all!**

**~Cheyenne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Young Mother's Broken Heart:: Chapter Two**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or Phynix Ivy Adams.<strong>

A yawn escaped little Auralee Penrose's mouth adorably before she took a sip of apple juice from sippy cup. Her childlike gaze focused on her mother, Hazelle Penrose, as she grabbed the last of her bags from the main bedroom.

"Alright, baby girl!" Her mom was always an upbeat woman. "You ready?"

Auralee nodded eagerly with a smile on her angel like face, grabbing two of her rainbow patterned bags and waddling beside her mother.

Hazelle forced a smile for her baby; the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to feel the same dread she felt. Just the thought of arriving to her old home made her stomach twist unnaturally. A migraine threatened to begin its painful throb throughout her poor head. Luckily, she kept pain killers in one of her bags.

Breaking her train of thought, Hazelle passed another tenant of the apartment who was leaning in her doorway. By her icy stare and annoying smirk on her smug face, Hazelle could tell exactly what the other woman was thinking.

"Good riddance." The woman muttered rudely.

"Not in front of my kid, alright?" Hazelle replied impatiently, her own dark eyes forming into a glare.

"Won't be the first one you have." The woman shrugged. "Nigras like you lack the ability to keep their legs cl- Ah!"

A splash of cold amber liquid with ice collided with the woman's legs.

"That's not a nice word." Auralee muttered, crossing her tiny arms and drinking the last of the apple juice from her cup. Fighting back laughter, the young mother grabbed her baby's hand and left towards the elevator.

A couple minutes later the duo was on the road to Tulsa with their belongings in the trunk.

"Mommy, why do people say bad words like that?" Little Auralee questioned.

Her mommy shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. "Some people are just ignorant like that, sweetheart. They jump to conclusions because we're black. But don't you ever let anyone speak to you like that, okay?"

Auralee nodded with a bright, beautiful smile.

Sighing, Hazelle rubbed her eyes. She had a couple more hours of driving to do and yet after only the first hour she was exhausted. On top of that she felt so unorganized and scatterbrained; her thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own as they jumped from topic to topic.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Damion. Hey Jameek."_

_Said boys looked up from their dinner. It had been about a year after her parents had passed away; cancer claimed her mother and afterward her grieving father committed suicide. The oldest Penrose brother, then nineteen, was balancing two jobs and raising his seven and fourteen year old siblings._

_"Are you okay, Elle?" Jameek asked, his deep voice laced with worry._

_"Y-yea," She stuttered before her pretty teenage face crumpled and tears began to well in her eyes._

_"Big sissy?" The youngest Penrose brother's big eyes began to tear as well._

_"Hazelle, what is it?" Jameek questioned once again, more stern than he was before._

_"I'm pregnant..." She managed to croak._

_The dinner table fell silent. Damion, who didn't realize the severity of the situation at the time, was smiling brightly at her. Contrastingly, her oldest brother's face was one of disappointment and shock. Tears began to pool at the corners of his beautiful eyes._

_"Who is the father?" His voice came it more stern than she'd expected._

_"...Sodapop Curtis."_

_A three second pause._

_"Hazelle you better not be fucking with m-"_

_"Would I lie about something like this!"_

_Damion cut in. "Why is everybody upset? Sissy is just having a baby."_

_By now the fourteen year old was slumped down in her seat, crying even harder than she was before. The entire room feel silent for a few heartbeats._

_"What are we going to do?" Jameek managed to choke with a sniff, wiping his bloodshot eyes with the back of his hand._

_"I don't know, Jay." Hazelle replied softly._

_"I think you should call Sod-"_

_"NO!" The pregnant teen shrieked. Her two brothers jumped. "I-I don't want him to know. This'll just complicate his life more, with him working at the DX and Darry working two jobs and all. A baby will just fuck things up."_

_Jameek gave her a stern look. "But don't you love hi-"_

_"When you love someone you know when to let go... And what's best for them."_

_A sigh echoed through the dining room._

_"What are you planning to do?"_

_"I want to move away." Hazelle nodded, as if trying to convince herself. "And I'll raise the baby on my own. We can find a cheap apartment and say that you'll be living with me so I won't have to worry about being underage."_

_Jameek stared at his baby sister for a long minute. "Are you sure you just don't wanna get an abor-"_

_"Don't even go there, Jameek." Hazelle bit the bottom of her lip, waiting for her brother's response._

_"Whatever you think is best for you and the... Baby." A strange look overcame his usually handsome face as he struggled to get out the last word._

_Hazelle cracked a feeble smile._

_The rest of the week passed in a fast blur. Day after day she'd find herself rubbing the tiny 3 month bump of her belly, thinking of names and who the baby would fair the most; every night until their departure little Damion would come into his big sister's room and rub her swollen feet or have some food for her. Then, she'd smile and tell him how much of a sweetheart he was. Jameek found a cheap apartment out in Ohio and the plan Hazelle constructed worked flawlessly._

_"Alright, Haye, you ready to go?" Jameek asked with a saddened smile._

_Hazelle nodded, brushing a strand of black hair from her face. "Y-yea. Just give me a moment. I need to do something real fast."_

_Rushing into the house, Hazelle grabbed their banana yellow telephone and dialed a familiar number. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling, tears forming in her dark eyes already._

_"Hello, Curtis household." A female's voice greeted politely._

_"Phynix. Hey." The teenager responded. Phynix Ivy Adams had been her best friend since kindergarten and, in her opinion, one of the prettiest white girls she's ever met._

_"Hazelle! How's it going'?" Phynix responded bubbly._

_"Eh, not all that great. Is Soda there, though? I need to talk to him real quick."_

_"Sure, hold on."_

_A bit of shuffling was heard from her end of the line._

_"Hey baby!" Soda's equally bubbly voice responded._

_Hazelle felt her heart flutter and her stomach fill with delicate butterflies; she'd definitely miss that feeling._

_"Hey Soda..."_

_Be straightforward. Be straightforward. Be straightforward._

_"Soda, baby, I'm leaving."_

_"W-what? What do you mean you're leaving? What's wrong?"_

_"I'm being threatened... because I'm black and with you and all. Jameek and Damion will be coming back soon but they're about to take me to my Uncle's house out in Ohio... for protection."_

_Lies._

_"... the fuck! H-" He let out a growl then and Hazelle felt her heart jump out of fear this time. Sure, Soda was probably the most carefree boy she's ever met but when he's pissed, well, it wasn't pretty._

_"I love you, okay?" Her normally pretty voice shook uncontrollably before she slammed the phone on the receiver. She brought her hand to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut._

_"Haye? Come on, sweetheart."_

_And with that she turned her back on her past and walked towards her unclear future._

_Everything went as planned from then on. Jameek and Damion resided in Ohio with her for the next couple months, dealing with her unpredictable mood swings and insane cravings. They even witnessed the birth of their niece, Auralee Sodapop Penrose, right on time. Her skin was a caramel color, which was expected due to her heritage, and on top of her head were sandy brown curls that made her honey blonde streaks more prominent in the summer and browner during the cold months of winter._

_"She's beautiful," Jameek had muttered as the newborn held onto his pinkie finger. But, as he stared into Auralee's lively brown eyes, he couldn't help but think of how his sister would forever be reminded of Soda._

_End Flashback_

"Baby," Hazelle gently shook her sleeping baby's shoulder. "We're here! Our new home."

Stretching her chubby little arms towards the sky with a yawn, Auralee reached for her mom afterwards. Hazelle took her into her arms and caught her on her hip. Walking towards the trunk, the mother attempted to pull out her keys from her back pocket; with just her luck, they fell onto the sidewalk below.

She almost fainted when she turned around.

There stood one of the pretties white girl's she'd ever seen; her long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and her grey hazel eyes registered shock and happiness at the same time. She wore jeans, converse, and a light blue v-neck were draped over her curvy frame.

"Hazelle?"

"Phynix?"

A pair of screams pierced the afternoon. Phynix Ivy Adams threw her arms around her long time best friend's neck as she returned the favor.

"Oh my God, Haye, you look so pret-" Phynix pulled away to look at her, but stopped short once she saw they younger Penrose family member.

"Oh, Nix, this is my daughter, Auralee. She's th- I mean, she just turned one." Hazelle lied unsmoothly so her friend couldn't connect the dots.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." She sing songed skeptically, smiling at the baby and looking into Auralee's eyes. The youngest smiled back a bright smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Nix!"

"Aw, baby girl, just call me Nix."

"Okay!"

The front door of the ivory colored house opened with a loud creak, making all of the girls turn away form the cute exchange. In the doorway stood Jameek, who had the world's biggest grin plastered on his face. Hazelle squealed like a little girl, running into him open arms with Auralee still in hers.

"Well, if it isn't my two most favorite girls in the world." He chuckled. "Oh, and then there's you, Phynix."

She let out a low chuckle; Phynix wasn't much of a racist, but she was a bit wary of the opposite race. "Can I at least come in with you guys?"

"I don't see why not." Jameek shrugged before looking down at Auralee. "Hey, do you remember me, sweetheart?"

When she tilted her head to the side adorably, he continued: "I'm your Uncle Meek!"

A look dawned upon her face before Auralee grinned. _"OH!"_

"You're the cutest little thing..." He thought out loud as he took her into his arms and walked her into the house. Hazelle and Phynix followed, chatting excitedly.

"So," Hazelle nudged the taller girl with her elbow. "How are you and Dally?"

Phynix rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Oh, please, I'm done with that asshole for good. I might just go and date a Soc."

"Very funny."

Suddenly, a little boy burst through the kitchen and landed on the shorter one's lap.

"Hazelle! Hazelle! Hazelle!"

Said girl gasped, grabbing the boy into a hug and squeezing him with all of her might.

"Aw, Damion, I missed you! Did you see your little niece?" She questioned, pulling away to look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes, big sissy. She's really pretty." Damion responded; he added: "Hey Phynix."

"Hey, lil man." Phynix bumped his fist lightly before running the same hand through her hair.

Hour by hour passed with not much recollection that didn't have to do with laughing, joking, and just plain old catching up. Auralee loved Phynix by the end of the night, clinging to the girl like a magnet and calling her auntie by the end of the night. Damion lounged on his big sister's long legs affectionately, looking up at her with love and affection. And Jameek was, well, Jameek; he cracked jokes and embarrassed his youngest brother, laughing at his response and beet red face.

"Goodnight, you two." Jameek whispered at the end of the night, putting a blanket over the family before heading into the kitchen. They were all knocked out on the couch with Hazelle's arms around Auralee on their backs while Damion was curled up on Hazelle's legs.

The brunette leaned against the counter, sipping a small glass of water. When Jameek entered, she glanced up at him.

"The plan is in motion?" Jameek questioned, smirking at her.

"Hell yes."

**~XO~**

**OOOO THERE'S A PLAN! ;D Sorry for the late update, people, this weekend has been so hectic, especially with Easter and all. But I'm working on chapter three, where I'll be introducing my third girl! Happy holidays to anyone who celebrates Easter or Passover! Sorry if the whole 'I'm pregnant' scene wasn't dramatic enough; I didn't wanna do the whole 'guardian gets mad and flips out' kind of reveal, I just wanted it to be more dissappointed than mad. XD R&R for me!**

**I'M A GENIE FOR YOU, BOY! :p**


End file.
